A Time For Joy and Peace
by The Overly-attached Fangirl
Summary: It's the Christmas eve after the war ended. Everyone is happy except for Clotho. Orga and Shani tries to make the day happy for everyone in their mansion but there is only one thing that will make Clotho cheer up… what is it? BL ?xClotho, OrgaShani


**A/N:** Merry Christmas to everyone! Hehehe… This is also my 20th fanfic here! Yay! Well, I'm sorry to say this is oneshot again… and the next one I'll post… This is Druggie fic again… sorry… it's yaoi again too… But this is for everyone! It's Christmas so no flames allowed!

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Gundam Seed…

Summary: It's the Christmas Eve after the war ended. Of course everyone is happy, except for one person… Clotho Buer. That is why Azrael acts really weird especially that he is really nice to the red orange-haired druggie. Orga and Shani tries to make the day happy for everyone in Azrael's mansion but there is only one thing that will make Clotho cheer up… what is it? Is it really a time for joy and peace? Or will Clotho be unhappy forever?

Pairings - ??? (Bet you know it already) x Clotho, Orga x Shani

* * *

**A Time for Joy and Peace**

11:30 pm

December 24 CE 71

It is a snowy day and seems many people are playing outside with the snow even though it's almost midnight. Everyone seems to be happy since it's Christmas season and a few hours later, people will finally have their Christmas midnight dinner while children are having their sleep as they wait for Santa's gifts.

But then, what is weird is on the Azrael mansion.

Everyone knows Muruta Azrael. He is the handsome (?), blonde, tall, evil, mean, annoying leader of Blue Cosmos. He did lost the battle, but then he survived as he escaped at the ship. Nobody knows that he's still alive, since people are now too preoccupied on the Peace state the universe is having now.

His mansion is huge enough for a company to stay, but only four people lived in that place now. The Three Biological CPU's did survived too, but they are still dependent on the drug Gamma Glipheptin in order to survive.

Orga Sabnak, the dark yellow green-haired so-called "leader" of the trio, was now staring at the Christmas tree, amazed on the decorations done by his comrade Shani on the green Christmas tree. He is wearing a brown jacket and his new black pants and black boots. Shani Andras, the light green-haired emo is now outside, playing with the cold white snow. Shani is wearing a simple black jacket with no undershirt at all together with his favorite torn pants and sandals. Last, but not the least, Clotho Buer… the red orange-haired boy is looking at the floor with an unhappy expression while sitting on the cozy sofa nearby the fireplace. Clotho is wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt with his white pants. He doesn't really go outside when it's winter.

Azrael is now sitting on the sofa beside the lonely Clotho, drinking a cup of coffee. He looked at Clotho and placed his cup on the table nearby.

"Erm… C-Clot—"

Suddenly, a snowball hits Clotho's head. Clotho hissed and faced towards the person who threw it towards him, Orga.

"HAHAHAHA!!!" Orga laughed so loud, just like when he destroys enemies.

Azrael sighed and faced towards Orga. "Orga Sabnak, you should not treat Clotho like that!" Azrael said with hi gentle voice.

Clotho sighed and his face blushed a bit. The three of them are staying with Azrael as slaves. Orga and Shani are the cleaners while Clotho is the cook and the personal assistant of Azrael. What's weird is that they are not treating themselves as a family, but just like a group of friends. Clotho stood up and grabbed Azrael's empty cup to wash it and place it back at the cabinet.

Azrael stood up and proceeded upstairs, at his and Clotho's room. Clotho, since he is the personal assistant, is sleeping with him because the other rooms are already used as storage and Clotho can't sleep alone with an unknown reason. Orga and Shani are sleeping on the guest room. Everything has really changed since the war ended. Orga and Shani became really close, and Azrael finally became kind to them, especially Clotho. Clotho became really lonely ever since he lost his Great WonderSwan XXX and became the new loner.

As Azrael arrived the room, he went towards the cabinet and grabbed a small box from it. He smiled and read at the label placed on the box, which says…

_Dear Clotho,_

_Have a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!_

_I hope this present from me will make you happy…_

_Love,_

_Muruta Azrael_

Azrael smiled and kept the box back in the cabinet, his face blushing a bit. Jeez, what is wrong with them? Are they so silly?

* * *

Outside the mansion, Shani and Orga are maintaining the happy spirit of the mansion by playing with the snow.

Orga grabbed a ball of snow and threw it towards Shani. Shani giggled and dodged Orga's attack. Shani removes his sandals and puts on his skating shoes. Orga raised an eyebrow. Shani showed a rare smile and went towards the huge frozen swimming pool nearby. Shani jumped towards the ice and slid his body. He twirled around and danced like a gay.

"You come here dance with me…" Shani said in a gentle tone on his voice.

Orga smirked and puts off his boots, revealing his blue socks. Shani giggled as he continued skating in the frozen pool.

After Orga puts on his skating shoes, he hurried towards Shani and grabbed Shani's hand. Shani gasped as Orga held Shani's waist and placed his face nearer to Shani's face.

"Uh… W-What are you doing?" Shani asked as Orga stroked his hand on Shani's face, revealing Shani's different-colored eyes.

Orga smiled. "Well, we love each other, right?" Orga placed his head nearer and gently pressed his lips against Shani's lips. Shani gasped and kissed Orga back. They both closed their eyes as they have their sweet kiss while skating.

What Clotho and Azrael do not know is that Orga and Shani are really on a romantic boy-to-boy relationship. They've been really close ever since the war ended and they just confessed their love for each other a few months ago.

* * *

Inside the mansion, Clotho puts the cup back on the cabinet. Clotho sighed and went back on the sofa to relax. Azrael went downstairs and sees Clotho seating on the sofa again.

Azrael went towards him and sat beside him. Clotho blushed as he looked at Azrael's face.

Azrael smiled and wrapped his arms around Clotho's body. Clotho gasped and his face turns redder. "Clotho Buer… Is there something bothering you?" He asked.

Clotho showed a fake smile and his heart started to beat faster. "No… Nothing, really… of c-c-course, it's Christmas…" Clotho lied.

Azrael smirked and chuckled. He released his arms around Clotho. "You're not a good liar. You can't lie to me, Clotho. I'm your master. You know that already…" He said as he gently stroked his hand around Clotho's face.

Clotho shook his head and just remained silent.

"Well, I've been observing you for the past days and you've been really depressed. You should not be sad especially that we are celebrating a time if joy and peace. You should forget all worries… and the first step to that is expressing your thoughts to a person close to you." Azrael said.

Clotho sighed and rubbed his sapphire blue eyes, which started to shed tears. Azrael showed a sad face and embraced him again.

"Master… I… I… I'm such an idiot! I… I'm not normal!!!" Clotho cried.

Azrael gasped. "Eh? What do you mean?! Of course you're normal! You don't transform to a reindeer or anything! Are you making a joke? If it is, it's not funny!"

Clotho wiped off his tears and looked straight on Azrael's eyes. "No, that's not what I mean… it's that… I'm… I'm…" Clotho can't even complete the sentence as his breaths got deeper.

Suddenly, Clotho stood up from the sofa and ran away from Azrael. Azrael's eyes widened in shock, seeing his personal assistant escaping from him.

Azrael showed a disappointed face, stood up from the sofa and placed his hands on his waist. "Tsk… C… CLOTHO BUER!!!"

* * *

Back outside, Orga and Shani finally stopped kissing and skating on the frozen swimming pool.

The two sat on the bench nearby and heard the noise from the mansion.

Shani sweatdropped and giggled. "Uh-oh… that guy's in trouble again…" Shani muttered.

Orga wrapped his arm around Shani's neck and Shani placed his head on Orga's shoulder. "Jeez, what bad timing they have! It's Christmas and they're arguing!"

Shani giggled again. "Hehehehe… they're like a married couple." Shani joked.

Orga chuckled and gently kissed Shani's pale cold hand. "Hahaha! Now that's a funny joke! Haha! In yer face, Broth-o Buer!"

Shani smiled and looked at Orga's face. They are so happy, lucky for them.

* * *

Clotho hid himself in their room. He locked the door and hurried towards the bed. He lied down and hugged his pillow. Tears can't stop flowing from his eyes. He felt so unhappy… it's really horrible because, just as Azrael told him, today is a time of joy and peace, Christmas. He shouldn't be unhappy… He should be happy.

'_Why?! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS?! Why so I have to fall in love with master? I… I'm such a fucking damn gay bastard! Why didn't I fall in love with someone else?! Why in all people on this world, I've fallen for master! NOOOOO!!!!'_ He shouted on his mind.

Suddenly, he heard loud knocks from the door. Clotho gasped and hid himself with the bed sheets. "Master! I'm… I'm so sorry!!!" He cried.

From outside, Azrael continued knocking the door. "Clotho! Open up!!! You have to talk with me or else…" He said.

Azrael heard no reply but just sobs from the room. Azrael showed an unhappy face and continued knocking. "I'm sorry for screaming a while ago! I'm just really shocked you're really depressed!" He said.

From inside, Clotho stopped shedding tears and faced towards the door. He took a deep breath and carefully stood up from the bed. He walked towards the door and opened it carefully.

Clotho wiped off his crystal clear tears as he saw Azrael standing in front of him. "Master?"

Azrael smiled and gently held Clotho's face. Clotho started to blush again.

"Don't worry, Clotho. No matter what you tell me, I won't be mad and I'll never hurt you." Azrael said happily.

Clotho crossed his arms and looked at Azrael's handsome face. "Okay, then… I'm so sorry of what I did a few minutes ago… I'm… so sorry for bothering you so much… and I… I…"

Suddenly, they heard a loud sound from a huge bell.

"Huh?" Clotho asked. '_JEEZ, I WAS ABOUT TO CONFESS AND THEN…' _He thought.

Azrael sweatdropped and hurried towards the room.

"Master! Wait! Awww…" Clotho said.

"HEY GUYS!!!" Clotho heard a voice from behind. It's Orga with Shani.

"MEEEEEEERRY CHRISTMAS!!! HOHOHOHO!!!" Orga shouted loudly.

Shani smiled as he hugged Orga. "Uh… Happy Holidays…" Shani said.

Clotho sweatdropped and grabbed a small box from his pocket.

Orga looked towards the box. It has no label. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, Clotho… what's that box for?" Orga asked.

Shani pulled Orga's sleeves. "Let's go on the living room. Let's leave them privacy." Shani said.

Orga smiled and nodded his head. "Okay, Shani." He said. The two of them went downstairs and left Clotho alone.

Azrael finally came back outside the room. He is holding the box. He carefully handed the box towards Clotho.

"Merry Christmas, Clotho!" Azrael said with a jolly tone.

Clotho blushed and held the box carefully. He handed his present towards Azrael. "Uh… M-Merry Christmas to you too, Master." Clotho said shyly.

Azrael smiled. "Open it. I know you'll like it…" Azrael said.

Clotho blushed and laughed. "Hehehe… you open it too!" Clotho said.

Azrael chuckled and carefully unwraps the present. "Hey! A Blue Handkerchief!!! How did you know I don't have one!" Azrael said as he held the blue handkerchief.

Clotho smiled. "Of course, we're really close, you know, master…" He said as he carelessly unwraps Azrael's present for him.

Clotho's eyes widened in surprise as he held Azrael's present for him: a pink metallic bracelet with flowery designs on it. He blushed and looked towards Azrael. "Wow… it's so pretty! How did you know I like pink?!" Clotho joked.

Azrael smiled. "Well, it's just a guess anyway and I thought it suits you well." Azrael said.

Clotho placed the bracelet around his right hand and went nearer to him. "Thank you very much… Master, I… I love you so much!" He finally confessed with tears of joy.

Azrael gasped and held Clotho's face. "Don't worry, Clotho. I love you too." Azrael said, wiping off Clotho's tears with his new handkerchief.

Azrael smiled and sweetly pressed his lips against Clotho's lips. They finally kissed. It was a dream come true for both of them. They finally confessed it to each other. But what they do not know is that they are kissing and there is a mistletoe placed on the ceiling just above them.

Guess who placed it there?

At the living room…

"Yeah!!! WE ROCK!" Orga said, patting Shani's shoulder.

"Our plan worked…" Shani said, showing a rare smile.

"YEAAAAAAAH! MERRRRRRRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!!!!" Orga shouted.

After shouting, Orga held Shani's face and they kissed one more time.

That Christmas is really happy… and they will never forget about it…

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if it's late!!! I didn't have much time! Thank you for reading and I hope you'll review. Merry Christmas to everyone!!! Please don't give me flames or else… 


End file.
